


Scars

by VeniceBtch



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniceBtch/pseuds/VeniceBtch
Summary: What is the part of you that humiliates you the most?





	Scars

‘‘Take off your dress’’

‘‘what?!’’

‘‘You won’t get a second chance, Y/N.’’

‘‘Please…’’ you begged while waves of bad memories attacked your mind.

_(Take off all of your clothes)_

‘‘Part of your cooperation includes a physical examination,’’ he explained himself and you nodded uncomfortably in response.

He walked behind you and unzipped the back of your gray dress slowly. You closed your eyes waiting for the earth to swallow you. The dress fell down onto the floor leaving you just in your underwear, an old red bra and white panties. There were scratches and deep scars all over your back. He ran his fingers through your injured skin. ‘‘Who?’’ asked hoarsely.

‘‘My stepfather.’’

Michael hesitated for a few seconds and then asked again, ‘‘Did he got what his deserved?’’

‘‘I set him on fire with the same alcohol that he spilled out while was sleeping,’’ you spat with pure hatred in your voice.

‘‘Good’’

‘‘do I pass the test, Mr. Langdon?’’ Your voice had broken again, ‘‘can I put my dress on now?’’

He stood before you and nodded, ‘‘you’ve been a survivor all your life, why would it be different by now?’’

‘‘Thank you.’’ 


End file.
